


Good Enough

by ladychocoberry



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 09:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladychocoberry/pseuds/ladychocoberry
Summary: Vergil finds you and Dante having a serious discussion only to discover the topic is about him.





	Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song ‘Good Enough’ by Evanescence.

“I don’t know what to do.”

Vergil peered through the door to find you having a private conversation with Dante. 

He knew he shouldn’t be prying since this was none of his business. But then he noticed the way your eyebrows furrowed with worry. Tears threaten to spill out of your eyes, and the ghost of your smile fading from existence. He decided to stay to figure out the root of your problem that way he can in a way assist you. 

“Even if I were to tell him how I feel about him. I’m scared he’s going to reject me.”

He noticed Dante reaching for your hand and held it, “Hey, Vergil can be a jerk sometimes. But even I can tell he has a soft spot for you.”

Vergil felt puzzled by Dante’s statement. Why are they talking about him?

“But what if I’m not good enough for him?”

Vergil was alarmed at your declaration. How could you think of yourself like that when he very much has deep affections for you.

He recalled the day he had first met you. He and Dante had returned from Hell and you were there to welcome them back. You were by far the first one to ever greet him without any hesitation nor hostility. Since then, the two of you began getting to know one another. By sharing similar interests and having inside jokes to one another. He even shared some of his childhood memories to you.

In time you were Vergil’s first thought in the morning and his last at night. Even in his dreams you were there to fill them with such serenity. Upon this realization he was terrified, for he felt he no longer had control within himself. He found himself unable to say no to you and was far willing to go through hell and back for you too.

How could you say you’re not good enough for him when you are everything for him.

Vergil couldn’t take your suffering any longer. He stepped inside the room, which alarmed both you and Dante.

“V-Vergil! I-“

“I’ve heard quite enough of this conversation. Dante, I would like to have a moment of privacy if you don’t mind.”

Dante got up from his seat and patted you on the shoulder before he left. Once the two of you were alone, Vergil began to approach you much closer than before.

“I don’t know what led you to say such horrible things about yourself. When you’ve had me under your spell for as long as I can remember.”

“What?”

Vergil placed his hand onto your cheek, “My flower, the time we’ve spent together was like a dream. I've waited for so long to wake up from it because I could never seem to hold on to anything this good. But now I don’t ever want to wake up.”

It was there that you began to process everything Vergil has said to you. You knew behind those calm blue eyes he was telling the truth. He noticed your smile was returning back to you, the same smile that can warm a cold man’s heart. His hand was still placed onto your soft, warm cheek and made his way to the back of your neck. He closed the gap between you two by sealing it with a kiss. It was a soft and tender much like in his dreams and he was content in this revelation after all this time.

Because for the first time in a long time, he felt good enough.


End file.
